


I'd Rather Have A Bottle In Front Of Me (Than A Frontal Lobotomy)

by GreyBlueSkies21



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21





	I'd Rather Have A Bottle In Front Of Me (Than A Frontal Lobotomy)

 

 

There are ghosts that float in and out of dusty drapes.

 

 

Clinging, pale and cobweb-like, to windows and door frames and the creases of linoleum floors.

 

 

In the inside of her dreams, cold and black.

 

 

They whisper greetings that melt against cold skin, scream stories of bullet holes and car crashes and nights spent high.

 

 

Drowning in alcohol, an waning effort to forget. 

 

 

Hands shake, tokens spin.

 

 

Spinning and shaking to the beat of a message only she can hear.  

 

 

_You're next._

 

 

She'd scream if she wasn't already laughing into the bottle of tequila she was holding.

 

 

_Days sober: Zero_

 

 


End file.
